Colorful
by Lyria Melody Brooks
Summary: Dans un univers où l'on naît en ne voyant qu'en noir et blanc, il est naturel de croire en son âme sœur. Cette âme sœur qui, dès la première rencontre, nous permet de voir enfin en couleur. Pietro n'y croit pas, en tout cas pas pour lui.


Pietro était certain de ne pas avoir d'âme soeur. Après tout, il voyait les couleurs depuis aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs alors il était probablement né avec cette capacité. En conclusion, c'était sûrement qu'il n'avait juste pas d'âme soeur. D'un côté il s'en réjouissait car il n'avait pas toutes ces préoccupations que devaient subir tout ceux qui étaient concernés par la recherche de leur âme soeur mais d'un autre côté, il se sentait un peu seul surtout que Wanda, elle, ne voyait toujours pas les couleurs. Dans tous les cas, il était sûr que jamais il ne serait lié à quelqu'un d'autre que sa soeur. Tout cela changea un jour, lors d'une mission à laquelle participérent les Avengers.

La base ennemie était presque sécurisée et Pietro s'ennuyait, assis devant le bâtiment, s'occupant de faire la garde avec Wanda. Puisqu'ils étaient de jeunes recrues, il avait été estimé logique de ne pas les mettre immédiatement dans le feu de l'action et cela énervait grandement Pietro qui était certain d'avoir prouvé qu'il était capable d'être utile dans ces situations. Grognon, il ne s'aperçut pas immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il leva la tête qu'il s'aperçut que les arbres autour d'eux n'avaient plus la même teinte que d'habitude. Choqué, il s'avança vers l'un d'eux qui devenait peu à peu gris. Dans son champ de vision, il ne voyait plus que quelques petites taches de couleurs, par-ci, par-là. C'est à ce moment là que la voix paniqué de Natasha parvint dans son oreillette.

"**Clint a été touché !"**

Perdu dans l'observation de ce monde qui devenait noir et blanc, Pietro ne comprit pas immédiatement le sens de cette phrase et il rata les réactions des autres et les ordres de Steve. Puis, la réalité lui retomba dessus comme une brique et il comprit. Avec une vitesse fulgurante, il arriva aux côtés de Natasha qui tentait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de garder Clint en vie. Ce dernier était bien trop pâle et du sang tachait son uniforme. Pris d'une soudaine panique en voyant le sang qui s'accumulait ainsi, Pietro sentit l'air lui manquer, son corps tout entier se mit à trembler et il chuta à genoux, à côté du corps de l'archer. Bien heureusement, Bruce et Tony ne tardérent pas à arriver et remplacèrent Natasha dans sa tentative pour sauver leur coéquipier. Bruce tenta de faire reculer Pietro mais celui-ci se débattait, criant qu'il fallait le sauver, que les couleurs disparaissaient et qu'il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Natasha, tremblante elle-aussi, aida Bruce à faire s'éloigner Pietro qui fut emmené dans la pièce d'à côté. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Wanda arriva et prit la relève, permettant ainsi à Natasha d'aller aider les autres. Pietro se réfugia immédiatement dans les bras de sa soeur et celle-ci sentit le désespoir, qui détruisait son frère, comme si c'était le sien. Wanda se mit à lui caresser les cheveux tandis qu'ils sanglotaient tous les deux.

"**Wanda… Elles ont presque toutes disparues."** souffla Pietro d'une faible voix, il ne voyait désormais que deux ou trois petits points de couleur dans son champ de vision et ils s'amoindrissaient petit à petit. Sa gorge était nouée, son coeur battait bien trop vite et tout tournait autour de lui. Il agrippa les vêtements de Wanda comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée de sauvetage et celle-ci fit de son mieux pour tenter de le calmer malgré la grande douleur qu'elle ressentait à cause de leur connexion. Elle savait très bien ce qu'il se passait, ses pouvoirs l'avaient partiellement aidé à comprendre plus rapidement. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'eux cependant pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait lorsque Pietro se mit à se débattre contre elle en criant** "Non !"** à plusieurs reprises. Le dernier petit point de couleur présent dans le champ de vision de Pietro s'éteignit petit à petit et le monde devint bien trop sombre. Lorsque la couleur disparut complètement, il tenta de repousser Wanda de toutes ses forces mais celle-ci le tenait bien trop fermement et il se laissa finalement tomber à terre, Wanda l'accompagnant. Il se sentait suffoquer, il ne pouvait plus respirer, il criait encore, sa gorge lui faisait mal. Ne pouvant supporter cela plus longtemps, Wanda posa la main sur le front de son frère et il s'endormit doucement contre elle, la douleur marquant encore ses traits.

* * *

**PLUS TARD**

* * *

Pietro se réveilla dans son lit, dans sa chambre, à la tour Avengers. Il fallut un certain temps pour qu'il se réveille complètement et que ses souvenirs lui reviennent. Lorsqu'il se souvint enfin de ce qu'il s'était passé, il sentit la panique revenir presque automatiquement. Il se leva de son lit, titubant à demi et fit de son mieux pour sortir de la pièce.

"**WANDA !"** appela t-il immédiatement, paniqué. Il fit quelques pas dans le couloir avant de s'effondrer, dos contre un mur, sa tête baissée, son front reposant sur ses genoux. Il se mit à pleurer.

"**Pietro ?"** lui parvint la voix de Wanda. Il n'eut même pas la force de lever les yeux, il avait mal partout.

"**Pietro !" **Une main se posa sur son épaule et se mit à doucement la masser. **"Pietro, respire, s'il te plait."** Il n'y arrivait pas, il suffoquait encore. **"Regarde moi, Pietro, lève la tête."** Il fit un effort, pour elle. Elle avait l'air inquiète mais rien d'autre et Pietro sentit son ventre se tordre à l'idée qu'elle ne soit pas triste. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle le força à maintenir sa tête relevée d'une main tandis que l'autre se plaça devant ses yeux.

"**Regarde, concentre toi."** Sa magie, brûlante, chaude, colorée, sortit de ses doigts et virevolta devant Pietro qui cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises. Sa respiration était encore bien trop rapide et courte mais les larmes s'arrêtèrent de couler lorsqu'il réalisa que la magie, rouge, de Wanda s'accordait à la robe qu'elle portait.

"**Respire maintenant, comme moi."** La voix douce de Wanda et ses gestes permirent à Pietro de se calmer petit à petit. Sa respiration retrouva peu à peu un rythme normal et enfin il put parler de nouveau.

"**Les couleurs sont revenues." **souffla t-il tandis que Wanda lui massait encore l'épaule.

"**Oui, il est à l'infirmerie, il n'est pas encore totalement rétabli mais il ne court plus aucun danger."** Le soulagement emplit Pietro qui se releva, avec l'aide de Wanda. Dès qu'ils furent debout, Pietro la prit dans ses bras.

"**Merci…" **murmura t-il à Wanda, son visage enfoui dans son épaule. "**Pour tout ce que tu as fait."** Maintenant qu'il avait l'esprit un peu plus clair, débarrassé de la panique, Pietro ressentait de nouveau la force du lien qu'il avait avec Wanda et il était certain qu'elle était celle qui avait sauvé Clint.

"**Je ne pouvais pas supporter de te voir aussi souffrant."** répondit Wanda, ses bras entourant son frère avec amour. Ils restèrent dans cette position jusqu'à ce que Pietro se recule, la lâchant enfin. Il lui adressa un faible sourire, tremblant encore mais bien moins et surtout plus pour les mêmes raisons.

"**Vas-y, je te rejoindrais après."** Wanda n'eut pas besoin de le dire deux fois. Malgré sa fatigue émotionnelle plus que physique, Pietro ne perdit pas de temps pour se rendre à l'infirmerie qu'il rejoignit en quelques millisecondes à peine. Il s'arrêta à la porte de la seule chambre occupée et vit immédiatement une forme allongée sur le lit, lui tournant le dos. Pietro prit une profonde inspiration, se demandant encore ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire, osant à peine imaginer la réaction de Clint. Finalement, après beaucoup d'hésitations, il franchit le seuil de la chambre et avança doucement vers le lit. Clint bougea, amorçant le geste pour se retourner sur le dos.

"**Hey."** salua Pietro, essayant de garder une voix calme malgré sa joie très visible. Il ne prit pas la peine de s'asseoir sur la chaise placée à côté du lit, bien trop excité pour rester assis.

"**Hey…"** répondit Clint, après s'être relevé à moitié, un peu surpris par la présence du jeune homme. Mais Pietro ne s'en aperçut pas vraiment, il avait quelque chose de très important à dire et il savait que s'il se mettait à trop réfléchir, il n'arriverait jamais à lui dire.

"**On est âmes soeurs !" **annonça t-il joyeusement, sautillant quasiment sur place. Mais son annonce n'eut pas l'effet espéré sur Clint qui devint très pâle.

"**Âmes soeurs ? … C'est impossible, tu te trompe." **Le sourire de Pietro faiblit quelque peu mais il attrapa tendrement la main de Clint avant que celui-ci ne puisse continuer de parler.

"**Non, j'en suis certain ! J'en ai eu la preuve quand tu t'es fait tirer dessus et tout a commencé à perdre ses couleurs et…"**

"**Ah, je comprends." **Clint retira sa main de celle de Pietro. **"C'est une blague, c'est ça ? Tu aurais pu au moins me laisser une semaine de repos, gamin."**

Pietro sentit son coeur se serrer mais il ne perdit tout de même pas espoir, Clint finirait par le croire s'il lui expliquait tout.

"**Non, écoute moi, je suis sérieux. J'ai...J'ai cru que tu allais mourir… Tu étais même mort pendant un instant et je l'ai vu, je l'ai ressenti parce que tout était en noir et blanc et j'ai détesté ça, c'était un des pires moments de ma vie, Clint, crois moi."**

Une larme coula sur la joue de Pietro mais il ne s'en soucia pas.

"**Je sais que c'est soudain, même moi j'ai douté au début mais en fait je le savais depuis des mois, sans m'en rendre compte, depuis qu'on s'est vu la première fois, j'étais censé te détester mais je pouvais pas et maintenant je sais pourquoi."**

Sa main tremblait mais il prit de nouveau la main de Clint, celui-ci avait le visage fermé mais il ne fit aucun geste pour se dégager.

"**Je voyais les couleurs bien avant qu'on se rencontre." **fit remarquer Clint, d'une voix neutre.

"**Moi aussi… Mais peut être qu'on s'est rencontrés avant… C'est possible, non ?" **suggéra Pietro, avec espoir.

"**C'est très improbable, surtout que tu n'étais peut être même pas encore né quand j'ai commencé à les voir vu qu'il y a un grand écart d'âge entre nous. Bien trop grand pour qu'il se passe quoique ce soit."**

Malgré cette remarque, Pietro garda la main de Clint dans la sienne.

"**Okay, tu avais quel âge quand tu les a vu ?"**

"**Onze ans." **

"**Alors j'étais né, il n'y a que dix ans de différence entre nous."**

"**Ce qui est déjà bien trop !"** grommela Clint.

"**Tu sais, entre nous, c'est moi qui devrais me plaindre d'avoir un vieil homme comme âme soeur, pas toi." **Cette remarque de Pietro sembla légèrement adoucir l'archer qui ne sembla tout de même pas convaincu.

"**Pietro… Quel taux de probabilités y aurait-il qu'on se soit croisés aussi jeunes avant de se revoir des années plus tard ?"**

"**Je ne sais pas mais clairement c'est arrivé." **Pietro soupira, frustré avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

"**On s'en fiche de comment ou quand on s'est rencontrés en premier, tout ce que je sais c'est que quand tu étais en train de mourir, j'avais cette sensation… Je savais que tu n'allais pas bien, je le voyais et maintenant que tu vas mieux, je vais mieux aussi. On est liés, Clint."**

Un temps passa puis l'archer secoua la tête, un faible sourire aux lèvres.

"**Je n'ai jamais entendu de pire déclaration de sentiments." **se moqua gentiment Clint.

"**Essaye de faire mieux alors."**

Clint semblait sur le point de relever le défi mais il se ravisa.

"**Écoute, même si ce que tu dis est vrai, même si tu as vraiment vu et ressenti tout ça, rien ne t'o… ne nous oblige à l'accepter." **

Les mots de Clint firent hésiter Pietro un instant puis il retira doucement sa main de celle de l'archer, ce que ce dernier regretta énormément mais n'en dit mot.

"**Je vois… Je comprends… Je ne vais pas t'embêter plus que ça avec cette histoire. Je n'aurais pas dû assumer qu'il n'y avait pas déjà quelqu'un d'autre que tu aimais… Je vais te laisser." **Pietro commença à se lever mais fut interrompu par la main de Clint qui attrapa son bras pour le retenir.

"**Attends." **Pietro se rasseya patiemment sur le lit, attentif.

"**Il n'y a personne d'autre mais réfléchis un peu… Ce n'est pas simple, avoir une âme soeur, on se sent obligé de finir sa vie avec, de se dévouer à cette personne, de l'aimer, c'est vraiment beaucoup. Il faut être sûr de soi et de l'autre." **

Pietro eut un regard interrogatif.

"**Je sais tout ça… C'est pour ça que j'étais rassuré en comprenant que c'était toi et pas un parfait inconnu. En plus Wanda t'apprécie déjà donc aucun souci sur ce plan là et okay, tu te comporte peut être un peu trop comme un vieux rabat-joie parfois mais ça fait partie de ton charme et j'apprécie cette partie de toi comme toutes les autres." **

Clint semblait profondément choqué, ce qui amusa Pietro.

"**Meilleure comme déclaration ou je dois t'en faire encore une ? Parce que j'ai pas encore parlé du fait que ton uniforme te fait de belles fesses et que je trouve ça super sexy quand tu bandes ton arc et que tout tes muscles ressortent et que…"**

Pietro ne put continuer sa phrase car Clint l'avait attiré vers lui et l'embrassait désormais avec douceur. Le jeune homme émit un son de surprise avant de réciproquer, se perdant rapidement dans ce baiser qu'il avait tant attendu, celui qu'il avait espéré obtenir dès qu'il avait annoncé qu'ils étaient âmes soeurs, même si ça avait été bien trop optimiste de sa part. Avant que le baiser ne puisse s'approfondir, Clint y mit fin, frustrant de nouveau Pietro au passage.

"**Je tiens à préciser que j'ai fait ça pour te faire taire." **annonça Clint, un sourire aux lèvres. Sa main qui vint caresser la joue de Pietro le contredisant immédiatement.

"**Hum hum, du coup si je veux que tu me réembrasse, je dois juste parler, c'est ça ? Très bien, ça me va."**

Clint émit un grognement de désespoir.

"**Okay j'aurai jamais dû dire ça, je le regrette déjà."**

Cette remarque fit rire Pietro qui se rapprocha encore un peu plus.

"**Tu as encore des doutes, vieil homme ? Ou tu as enfin accepté que nous sommes vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre ?"**

Clint déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres du jeune homme avant de répondre.

"**Je n'en ai jamais douté."**


End file.
